Keep In Your Mind
by laDy ruLebrEaker
Summary: A tribute to those who sacrificed for the sake of many... For the brave and the strong. To Colonel Mustang, and his men. The protectors who yearn to be protected...


Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all of its characters do not belong to me. Im just a fan, praising them with my fics...^^

A/N: Thoughts just came rushing through my brain and forced my fingers upon the keyboard. I hope its not too bad. Please do read it.

* * *

**KEEP IN YOUR MIND**

**_by laDy ruLebrEaker_**

_Keep in your mind, the days they spent together, the pain they suffered, the smiles of hope given to each other._

_ Keep in your mind; the ones who are armed are also the ones who struggle to live. The ones who are forced to face their conviction, just as the unarmed ones like you…_

Everyday was merely a normal day. The people gaily walk along the streets of Amestris, some with happy thoughts, some with miserable ones. People bump each other in the streets, they laugh loudly as if they were alone, they greet their friends, and meet new ones. Trouble would come but not occasionally. For the people do not worry. There is the military, and they know they will protect them.

Men from the military, ranks of all sorts are the men thought to be brave and honorable. That is what the people believe. They believe that in every moment they come across troubles, they will come and no sooner abolish these troubles from their beings. They are armed, and skilled, therefore withholding confidence over their enemies.

It was one Tuesday morning that the Colonel and his men were posted in a busy street in Central, a group of men, thought to be masterminds of a series of kidnappings, were believed to pass through the place. They were aware, and very much alert. Each time they come across some little boy, they stare at them with great admiration, mumbling away that someday, they would be just like them. Busy shopkeepers greet them and give thanks for their doings. Women and children look up to them. For they were the military. They were their protectors.

_Keep in your mind_

The Colonel and his men were searching the grounds for anyone suspicious. They were all familiar of each others' actions, they knew if the other needed help, or if he simply needed company. They new each action, each expression, for it was necessary, not that it was a burden, it was a pleasure to do so.

_the days they spent together_

It was then that one of them gave signals to the others, a foretelling that what they had been looking for has finally arrived,. They swiftly went, guarding each others' back, and minding his own. They were strong, and they were many. Men of evil minds, men that have no good intentions for their country, these are the men they were after. One of them hit Fuery in the face, the others instantly acting upon their impulse, angry at what they've done, hit him tenfold for his actions.

_the pain they suffered_

The mission was over, few obtaining minor wounds, and the rest escaped without a scratch. The men were caught, and sent to prison, the place they ought to spend their whole lives. For the world is a scary place. Tis not because of the people who do wrong, but the people who do nothing to stop it. But it is because the military was there, the people were to sleep at ease.

The sun was to set, and the people were to go into the comforts of their own homes. But not them, their job was not done yet, their job was to protect, and trouble could come at any time. They knew their job was difficult, but they knew that they were trusted by the people, they knew they trusted each other. And the thought made them smile with great happiness, to themselves and for each other.

_the smiles of hope given to each other._

And soon as the day broke, their mission did as well. Finally, when all was dark and peaceful, they could now retreat to their own warm beds, the walls of their own homes. Walls that made them feel they protected, walls that made them safe every time they surrounded them, for the world is an evil place.

A new day rises, and each of them goes out of their safe place, into a world of danger, that only they knew. Not many know of the hidden secrets behind the military, that within its center was a core of evil. But within the stems and leaves of this plant we call the military, lies a group of men, willing to sacrifice their lives, for the sake of their country, and for the sake of each other.

Every time they go out into the evil word, the only message they would convey to the people was to remember. Remember that those who are armed are also the ones who struggle to live.

It was only a matter of us keeping it in our minds. Because they are the ones who are forced to face their convictions, just as the unarmed ones like you.

Their job was to protect, and ours was to remember, and for that their hearts are filled with happiness and hope. They hope. That the kindness they do to us will someday be returned. And that when they protect us, we protect them as well.


End file.
